


Little Family

by SinnerWinnerChickenDinner



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerWinnerChickenDinner/pseuds/SinnerWinnerChickenDinner
Summary: A night with the two blonde haired blue eyed brothers goes unexpectedly for you but not for them.





	Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm sorta kinda writing this fic in honor of strikecommandher because the things posted on that tumblr are lit af.

This was not how you expected your night to go. Well, perhaps not. But not like this-never like this. It had started harmless, as all things do, invite your neighbors to your humble home. It was something friends did and you considered yourself on friendly terms with them. You had known them for quite sometime now after all the words exchanged since your move. They were the first to introduce themselves to you, even bearing warm baked goods as a welcome. Bright smiles and blue eyes that held the ocean in them with looks that put most Hollywood stars to shame. They had introduced themselves as brothers-Jack and Joseph respectfully. Both were quite the character in their own right. Jack was rugged, fierce, and held what seemed like a permanent determination to his gaze. Joseph was soft like cream and friendly down to the core. You had learned Jack had served in the Military while Joseph served as a youth minister. Both rather extremely fitting occupations for them. 

But none of that mattered now. What you knew or rather what you thought you knew meant nothing now. It was supposed to be a simple get together. You had offered them to spend an evening in your home rather than continue your talks on the lawn. They had agreed happily, even offering to bring the drinks. You were grateful. You wished you weren't. 

That's how it all started. When they arrived it didn't take long for them to crack open to cool beverages they had brought. In fact, they seemed almost eager. You should have noticed. But you didn't and soon thing began to move strangely like shadows and your head felt horribly heavy. It was hard to remember what was happening what was being said. But what you did remember where those damn blue eyes watching you as your vision blurred into one massive color. They were smiling.

Numb was all you felt when you awoke. Disorientation filled you as your vision was still swarming with shadows but the familiarity of your room assured you were still in your home. Then you show them, waiting chillingly casually for you to awaken. You had questioned. You had pleaded. But nothing stopped them from holding you down and ridding you of your clothes. It all happened so fast and your body moved so slow. 

This is what lead you to where you are now. Naked and bound to the head of your bed by the belt that usually rested upon the rim of Joseph's khakis. The brothers were meticulous with restraining you. It was clear they had no intention of letting you go. 

You had wanted to scream but you were unable to. Jack had made sure of that. He knew how to make good use of that mouth of yours. With his cock sheathed between your lips he thrust his hips lazily. Tears had long been thrown from your eyes and staining your cheeks. The way your mouth stretched to fit snugly around his thick cock made you ache and the way the tip just barely brushed against the back of your throat made you dizzy. It was a struggle to breath and your neck was beginning to swell with pain at the way it craned. Whether Jack was aware of your discomfort it didn't matter, seemingly focused on his own pleasure the way breaths and groans escaped his throat. 

The pressure of a smooth tongue to your sensitive bud made your eyes go wide and your body tense in a way you wish it didn't. A hot breath against your core sent a treacherous shiver through your body. A laugh. A finger curled inside your wetting heat and you tried your best to hold back the moan that so painfully wanted to get out. Clearly unimpressed by your attempts to hide your moan a second finger was added without hesitation. Blissfully curling and gently rubbing against your tightening walls. You shut your eyes and desperately tried to think of something else-anything else. 

A tongue slowly and tauntingly swirling around your small bundle of nerves and fingers rubbed just the right places inside your now burning and aching heat. You suddenly felt hot, burning even. You were close, so goddamn close. But then it stopped and you had to force back a wine from the lack of contact. 

Blue eyes peered up from between your open legs paired with a smile that made you shake in all the right ways. 

"You taste heavenly." Joseph had said smoothly his fingers now idly circling your clit. 

It was only until you saw the slick sheen that coated his lips and chin that you realized just how wet you were. A sick feeling filled your gut and you averted his gaze in shame. Sensing this, Joseph only smirked.

"What's wrong?" he questioned almost endearingly, "I just gave you a compliment. You should say thank you." His fingers pressed against your bud in a delightful burn and a moan that had long since been at your throat came to its release. 

"Hm? I suppose it's a bit hard with my brother's cock stuffed down your throat." He taunted with a sly smile before returning his mouth to your heat, licking the juices that continued to leak from you. 

"She's taking me so well too." Jack finally spoke, voice like gravel. "Such a wonderful face you're making for me sweetheart. Like you were born to take my cock in that mouth of yours." He paused exhaling a shaking breath under a low groan. "Makes me want to cum down your throat right now." His callused hand make its way to your soaked cheek, a thumb dragging over your wet skin. In another situation you would have found his touch comforting, even nestling closer to him. But in this moment it just felt wrong. A forceful thrust had his cock shoved against the back of your tender throat and you gagged a muffled and pitiful sound. Jack let out a low laugh at your struggling. "But I'd rather fill you with my seed elsewhere." You could not help the throb in your core as he spoke his intentions but the fear you felt made your stomach flip.

Joseph's mouth left your heat and with a smirk the devil himself wore said, "You're so vanilla, Jack." He attention returned to your sopping heat, placing kisses to your soon to be oversensitive bundle of nerves. 

Jack's upper lip curled in annoyance, brow furrowed and nose scrunched, "That's rich coming from you, bible pusher." 

Joseph only hummed a laugh in response which had the  ~~un~~ fortunate effect of vibrating against your clit. It nearly pushed you over the edge, your body tensing and you cried a loud and shameful moan which certainly caught the attention of the brothers. 

"Well well," Joseph began, "Looks like I'm having her cumming already." His taunting words seemed to be geared towards Jack as his coy gaze peered up to the hardened man. Jack sneered in response and guttural sound emitted from him. His cock was torn from your lips and you gasped in attempt to appease the burn in your lungs. Yet, no matter how much you gasped or coughed there was never enough air in your lungs. A weight over you brought your gasping to a halt. Jack's impressive stature loomed over you, encasing you within him. 

You whimpered and shook with panic, your legs instinctively trying to close. Yet, Jack would have none of what. With himself planted firmly between your quivering legs massive hands pried them open even further, stretching you unpleasantly. It wasn't until you felt the head of his thick cock pushing at your entrance did you start to plead. 

"Please...Jack-don't no please-" Your voice was meek as you struggled under him, shifting in anyway possible in an attempt to rid yourself of him. It was futile and you knew it but you had to try but as you continued to squirm Jack only leaned closer, his chest pressing heavily into yours. 

"Shh don't worry sweetheart," his hot breath ghosting against your swollen and red lips, "daddy's got you now. Let daddy take care of you." Words which should have been endearing only sickened you. His tone was anything but comforting, intimidating nearly. 

"I don't want-" Your words fell on deaf ears as he thrust his cock into your heat forcefully and without hesitation. Your head was thrown back and your mouth agape. The stretch burned deliciously. Your walls struggling to accommodate such a large intrusion. You were given little time to adjust as Jack began to relentlessly pound into you. You gasped and mewled at the feeling of him inside you and you hated it. It felt so good-he felt so good. The drag of him against your clinging walls was maddening and you moaned despite yourself. 

An open and wet kiss was placed on your neck, the scratching feeling of coarse hair making you tremble. Low and harsh sounding pants were at your ear and teeth grazed against your flesh. The sound of skin on skin and the absolute lecherous sound of your cunt as he thrust himself within you had your toes curling and stomach boiling with a heat you had never felt before. 

"You hear that princess?" Jack spoke up, breathing heavy and groaning, "Your pussy is making such beautiful sounds. Taking daddy's dick so well." His hips rolled and pressed into your clit in a way that had you mewling in pleasure in ways you had never before. It was debauched. It was wanton. "That's it baby," Jack encouraged thrusting wildly, "moan for your daddy. Daddy's little whore." His words sickened you in all the wrong and right ways. You hated this. Hated yourself. You didn't want this but your body was feeling things no man had made you feel prior. 

You struggled against the binding of the belt. Craving to scratch him, crawl at him. _Touch_ him. You hadn't even notice your legs wrapping firmly around his waist, heels lightly bouncing against the small of his back as he forced himself into you over and over. 

"Yes, sweetheart, bring your daddy closer. Take me all in that sweet pussy of yours." He spoke into your ear, lips devouring every inch of flesh he could get at. 

You were moaning uncontrollably now caught between pleading for him to stop and chanting out his name like your life depended on it. Your eyes happened to wander off and caught the imagine of Joseph who was leisurely sitting in chair his hand lightly stroking the leaking head of his cock, a wolfish smirk placed upon his lips, his eyes focusing solely on you. 

A harsh and powerful hand colliding with your cheek tore your attention away from him. You hadn't even felt it at first, only after your cheek had began to sting. 

"Don't you look at him you damn bitch. Your daddy is right here. Give your daddy the attention he deserves." He demanded fiercely and angrily. 

You complied, whether it was out of fear or something more treacherous, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"  A rough push at your clit had you screaming, tears pushing past your eyes. Though it was difficult for you to distinguish which ones were out of pain and pleasure. 

"That's it you whore. Scream for your daddy's cum." His thrusts were erratic now, uncoordinated. He was close and so were you. You weren't sure what had pushed you over that edge you've been hanging on for who knows how long. It could have been the teeth at your neck, the fingers at your clit, or even the powerful thrust that you swore pushed against your cervix. But you erupted. A loud and high moan breaking past your lips, head thrown back, vision seeing nothing but a blinding blur. It was horribly wonderful. Your walls clutched onto Jack tightly, his dick throbbed inside you and he came deep inside you. His seed pooling at your cervix as he released all he had inside you. 

You were twitching now, shaking in the afterglows of your overdue orgasm. Jack's weight was heavy on you and his breathing deep and long against your ear. He was warm, too warm and you felt dizzy. His weight was thankfully removed from you but the relief was short lived. Replaced by another who had been rather patient in waiting his turn. Had you really expected it to end there? For Joseph to only watch? No, you were never that lucky. Not tonight. 

Joseph's fingers took your chin and he turned you head to the side, moving you like a doll. 

"Hm," he hummed admiring the wet red marks Jack had left on the skin of your neck, "How lovely. Though I'll do much better." 

You heard Jack let out a ghost of a laugh, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I'll do better than try." was Joseph's remark. His fingers taking your oversensitive bud better their pads and rolling it slightly. You writhed, your body still hyper sensitive from Jack's treatment but Joseph didn't pay any mind. He leaned over, his attention show brought to your long unattended chest. Fingers coated in your juices played with your nipples gingerly. He sighed as he rolled them between his fingers, pinching them to see just how perky they could get. You winced as his nails dug into the soft nub but he only continued. You could feel yourself leaking onto your bed sheets as he continued his assault to your breasts. It was humiliating. His mouth was on them suddenly catching you off guard. His tongue swirled around your nipple, flicking it lightly before encompassing it in his hot mouth. You arched your back as his teeth only grazed the skin. A hand occupied you neglected breast, palming and groping at the mound.

His mouth left your breast and was replaced by a soft hand. His eyes remained glued to the sight of his hands working your breasts. "I could play with these all day. But I think I'd rather play with something else." You came back to realization of he really wanted from you. The same thing Jack had wanted from you just prior. You had weakly tried to resist but your body was too drained to struggle. Joseph ran a smooth finger up your slit, playing with the juices that seeped out of you. 

His fingers suddenly found a place in your mouth and you gagged out of surprise. He swirled them around uncomfortably, forcing your juices and saliva to mix. "See how divine you taste? Better than box recipe brownies." It was difficult to concentrate, difficult to breathe. He stroked himself along your slit, taking pleasure in the way you sucked at his fingers while trying to gasp for air. He thought now was a perfect time to take what he craved. He entered you slowly yet roughly, dragging your walls achingly. 

You trembled and your hips rolled at the over stimulation, desperately trying to get away. Joseph only seemed pleased by your reaction, roughly grinding his hips into yours. You vision fixated on him. His eyes dark yet gleaming, an overcast looming over them and the same wolfish smirk from earlier, sneering down at you. It was terrifying. It was dangerously alluring. His thrusts were not as fast as Jack's but no less intense. Your walls clung to him like a vice, refusing to let him go. Once again your body was betraying you and guilt racked through you. Joseph however, only seemed pleased with the way your walls hugged him desperately. His dangerous eyes never leaving yours as he continued to assault your body harshly. 

Despite his fingers still dancing in your mouth you had started moaning against your silent wishes and Joseph's smirk only widened. "You're so tight around me darling. It's truly heaven." Despite his words his tone held no endurance, only taunting and sick delusions. "Your mouth and your cunt know how to please me so well. Like it's the only thing you're made for. A cunt made just for me." He continued, his hips rocking against yours harshly with ferocious intensity. 

The burning in your core was shamefully returning. His movements hitting you in all the right places. Teasingly grazing that spot at made you blind with pleasure but never enough for you to dwell on it. He was pushing you to that blissful edge only to drag you back up. You whimpered, and pleaded now words muffled and distorted by the fingers in your mouth. No longer wishing for him to stop. Only wishing for him to let you find a release. He only chuckled ignoring what you wanted and continued his taunting, his wolfish smirk this plastered on his face.  

Joseph let out a low moan as your walls held onto him tightly as he edged you. "So hellishly tight." he said again through bared teeth, "If you only could feel the way you wrap around my cock." He hummed for a second, tongue swiping past a canine. His fingers retreated from your mouth with a slick lecherous sound that made you squirm. His hands ran up your heaving body to cup the sides of your face. Fingers pressing into your skin with teasing pressure. 

"It feels almost like this." His hands then found their way to your neck, coiling around it like a snake to a mouse. The pressure was daunting and unforgiving. You panicked, hips thrashing and wrists burning against the leather of belt. Joseph's eyes only widened in sick pleasure and his hands squeezed your neck tighter and tighter. Your lungs burned just like before but there was no momentarily relief only the firing sensation of tightening muscles. His thumbs pressed under chin pushing your head upwards, leaving you wide eyed and saliva falling from your open lips. Just as your vision began to blur he relented the tension for but a moment allowing your sensations to come crashing down on you. But soon the pressure returned and the cycle began again. And despite everything you had never felt more wet. Your juices practically pooling around his cock and he rocked himself into you. 

"Good isn't it?" You thought you heard him say but you couldn't be sure. The hedonism was too deafening, the only thing you felt was him. Your eyes had practically rolled back whether it was from the pressure on your throat or the sensation of his cock pumping mercilessly into you was too blurred to be determined. His hands clamped tightly around your throat and through your disorientated vision you could see him throw his head back, his hips sputtering desperately. And you had come undone with him. Your back arched and a silent and long moan gurgling at your lips as you were finally granted a release. You could feel him empty himself into you, and he stayed there until he had nothing left to give you.

You fell back onto the bed, spent, exhausted, and abused. You hadn't noticed when his hands released you but you could finally catch a decent breath. Joseph withdrew from you with a sigh and stood from you. Jack soon joined him and their blue eyes admired just how broken you looked. The red marks Jack had left were now paired with deep purple lesions and the brothers thought you never looked more beautiful. 

Your head was light yet body so heavy. It was a sick feeling and you felt disgusting shame as the seed of both brothers began to drip down your thighs. 

"Oh no that won't do." Joseph spoke up, his fingers gathering the mixture from you and circling it back into your heat. Joseph withdrew his fingers only to be replaced by Jacks who inserted two digits inside you. You only whimpered at the contact. 

"Don't worry princess. We'll keep you full." He murmured to you and both the brother crawled on top of you. Mouths, teeth and hands taking whatever they wanted. You had only wanted rest, but no you were never that lucky. Not tonight.

 

You stared hunched over your kitchen table, eyes truly not looking. Not wanting to see the five tests you laid out on the table in front of you. Not wanting to believe what they all said. Pregnant they all read in red lettering. Sorrow filled you being and threatened to overcome you. You should have expected this since that night. You had no protection against these results but you hoped somehow it wouldn't happen. There was no possible telling who the true father of your baby was, which only made you feel worse. 

In your misery who had failed to notice the arms reaching behind you, pulling you in a mess of an embrace. Jack and Joseph at your back, both their hands rubbing at your belly lovingly. It had been the most gentle they had ever been with you. 

"A baby. How precious." Joseph was the first to speak his voice calm and happy, everything you weren't. 

"Don't worry sweetheart. Your daddies will take good care of you. Our baby will be perfect." Jack chimed in smoothly tracing circles into your belly. 

"You'll never have to leave here again. You'll be with our baby and we'll take care of you." Joseph smiled against your ear.

"We should celebrate, princess. We'll make a nice dinner for you and our little one." Jack promised, a kiss placed to your hair. 

The brothers began cooing to your stomach, saying words to it as if the baby could hear them. This was truly the end for you. You fully belonged to them now. You could only wonder if the baby growing in your stomach would turn out to be just as monstrous as them. 

**Author's Note:**

> God what have I done! It's been over a year since I've written smut and I'm used to writing things that are much longer and typically fluffy and shit. But I cannot deny these kinks any longer. *runs in fear* Who's da true baby daddy? Who knows!


End file.
